A Fans
by Baekmy04
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang si Baekhyun sang penulis amatir dan Chanyeol yang mengaku sebagai fans nya. CHANBAEK. Genderswitch.


_**A Fans**_

 **Chanbaek. It's genderswith!**

 **Genre? Just read it...**

"Sudah sampai _chapter_ berapa? Lalu kapan kau akan mengeposnya di _Instagram?_ "

"Aku sudah sangat penasaran menunggu lanjutan ceritamu." Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya menutup pertanyaan beruntunnya.

Yang diajak bicara—Baekhyun—hanya tersenyum lalu membalas, "Segera, setelah aku menyelesaikan _chapter_ tujuh ini, nanti aku akan mengepos dua _chapter_ sekaligus, enam dan tujuh." Gadis itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menulisnya.

"Benarkah? Jangan lupa tandai aku." Chanyeol berkata dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya untuk membalas perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau tahu 'kan? Aku adalah _fans_ -mu yang nomor satu. Jadi pastikan jangan melupakan untuk menandai aku."

Ucapan itu disambut anggukan antusias oleh gadis bermata bulan sabit itu, "Pasti!" ia berucap memberi kepastian pada Chanyeol.

"Cokelat.." Chanyeol menyerahkan sebatang cokelat yang sedari tadi sudah berada di tangannya.

"Aaaa..terima kasih." Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senyum cerah. Ini kebiasaan Chanyeol sejak beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Sejak lelaki yang berstatus sebagai teman sekelas Baekhyun itu membaca cerpen yang dibagikan oleh gadis itu di salah satu akun sosial medianya, Chanyeol sangat tertarik pada kemampuan menulis temannya itu dan merasa sangat kagum pada Baekhyun. Hingga ia menobatkan dirinya sendiri sebagai _fans_ nomor satu teman sekelasnya itu. Namun, Chanyeol tak mengetahui ini, jika ternyata Baekhyun menyukainya. Gadis itu bahkan sudah menyukai Chanyeol sejak mereka berada di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama—saat itu mereka juga sekelas di kelas tujuh, sehingga perlakuan Chanyeol sekecil apapun mampu membuat hati gadis itu menjadi berdebar tak karuan, apalagi ribuan kupu-kupu serasa berterbangan di perutnya ketika Chanyeol rutin memberikannya sebatang cokelat setiap ia menulis di sekolah.

Dari tingkat Sekolah Menengah Pertama sampai Sekolah Menengah Atas, Chanyeol selalu mendapat _ranking_ pertama. Tipe cowok idaman Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang mempunyai otak cerdas, dengan alasan itulah gadis itu bertahan menyukai Chanyeol selama lima tahun, dan akan genap menjadi enam tahun ketika mereka lulus di SHS nanti. Dan Baekhyun bisa dikatakan mempunyai otak cerdas meski ia tak pernah mendapat _ranking_ pertama lagi sejak sekelas dengan Chanyeol, dan karena otaknya itu juga ia selalu berada di kelas unggulan bersama Chanyeol, hingga sampai sekarang ia tak pernah bisa _move on_ dari lelaki itu.

Namun, Baekhyun adalah gadis pendiam, yang hanya akan berbicara ketika diajak berbicara. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki popularitas di sekolah karena sifatnya itu, berbeda dengan Chanyeol, selain memiliki otak cerdas lelaki itu juga pandai berbicara di depan umum dan mempunyai sifat ramah, sehingga Chanyeol bisa disebut sebagai idola sekolah—apalagi lelaki itu merupakan salah satu pengurus osis. Tapi, semenjak Chanyeol menemukan bakat menulis Baekhyun saat mereka berada di kelas sebelas, lelaki itu menawarkan agar gadis itu memajang tulisannya di mading sekolah mereka, Baekhyun tentu saja menyetujuinya. Sedikit demi sedikit banyak siswa di sekolahnya yang telah tahu namanya.

##-##

Seperti hari-hari biasa, Baekhyun lebih menyukai menghabiskan waktu istrihatnya di kelas untuk sekedar membaca atau menulis, menurutnya di kelas menenangkan daripada harus berdesekan di kantin sekolah—oleh karena itu ia selalu sarapan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah—apalagi ketika Chanyeol menghampirinya di kelas saat ia menulis. Ia paling menyukai bagian itu.

Hari ini ia tidak menulis, ia hanya membaca komik, karena untuk sekarang Baekhyun merasa otaknya tidak bisa diajak berimajinasi untuk mendapatkan inspirasinya atau biasa disebut dengan istilah _writer's block. Well_ , meski kenyataannya ia memang hanya seorang penulis amatiran yang hanya diakui oleh teman-temannya.

" _One Piece_ ?" Chanyeol spontan menyebut judul komik yang sedang dibaca oleh Baekhyun lalu tanpa sadar mengernyit karena heran menemukan gadis itu sibuk dengan bahan bacaannya bukan sibuk menulis. Meski begitu ia tetap menyerahkan sebatang cokelat yang beberapa menit lalu ia beli di kantin sekolah.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung sebagai balasan lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Chanyeol balas tersenyum kemudian mengambil duduk di depan Baekhyun, mereka hanya terhalang sebuah meja.

Baekhyun mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya karena berada sedekat itu dengan Chanyeol membuat jantungnya bekerja berkali-kali lipat, ia membuka bungkusan cokelat lalu menggigitnya, berharap dengan itu kerja jantungnya normal kembali.

"Aku kehabisan ide." Ia hampir lupa untuk membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol tentang mengapa ia membaca komik, meski dari ucapan Chanyeol tadi tidak seperti itu namun Baekhyun bisa menangkapnya dari ekspresi lelaki yang mempunyai tinggi lebih dari seratus tujuh puluh lima _centimeter_ itu.

"Ohh yaa, kalau begitu aku mempunyai ide. Bagaimana jika kau menulis cerita perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan mmm... Kyungsoo kembali, kau bisa menjadikanku sebagai pemeran utamanya. Kau tahu ,kan? Aku sedang kesusahan untuk balikan dengannya. Yaa, mungkin saja dengan kau menulis kisahku ia menjadi terharu dan akan menerimaku kembali. Nanti aku akan menceritakan sejelas-jelasnya padamu." Chanyeol berucap dengan riang, ia merasa menemukan ide yang paling bagus untuk Baekhyun dan juga kisah cintanya, seperti istilah _sekali tepuk dapat dua lalat._

Baekhyun refleks menghentikan gigitannya pada cokelat di tangannya setelah mendengar penuturan dari Chanyeol, entah kenapa ia merasa cokelat itu menjadi pahit atau memang hanya karena perasaannya saja. " _Ide yang sangat buruk"_ lirih gadis itu dihatinya

"Ah, iyakah? Kalau begitu silahkan ceritakan kisahmu, nanti aku akan menulisnya." Itulah yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, sangat berbeda dengan isi hatinya.

Tapi tak apa ,kan jika ia ingin terlihat baik di mata Chanyeol? Jika ia menolak maka mungkin Chanyeol akan menjauhinya dan lebih parah lelaki itu tak akan mengajaknya bicara lagi. Meski menyakitkan ia tetap harus melakukannya-menulis kisah cinta Chanyeol dengan gadis lain.

Ternyata Baekhyun salah perhitungan, ia pikir Chanyeol menjadi _fans_ -nya seperti para gadis remaja yang menjadi _fans_ dari _idol_ yang sangat mereka sukai, sampai tergila-gila pada sang _idol._ Kali ini Baekhyun menyadari ia memang bukanlah siapa-siapa, Baekhyun kembali ke dunianya, ia menyadari kebodohannya. Chanyeol memang penggemarnya, namun lelaki itu hanya menyukai tulisan. Ya, hanya tulisannya dan tidak lebih. Gadis itu sangat bodoh sampai berharap lebih, berharap setidaknya Chanyeol bisa melihatnya, melihatnya sebagai perempuan yang bisa lelaki itu sukai.

" _Okay_ , istirahat kedua nanti aku akan bercerita." Chanyeol berucap dengan mantap.

##-##

Sejak hari itu mereka jadi semakin dekat, malah Chanyeol sering curhat kepada Baekhyun, tentang kisah cintanya maupun pelajaran yang dia tak sukai, dan tentang keluarganya yang selalu menuntut untuk sempurna. Diam-diam Baekhyun bersyukur, setidaknya keluarganya memberi kelonggaran untuknya dan tak menuntut apapun. Dan ternyata Chanyeol tidak sesempurna yang ia asumsikan selama ini setelah mengetahui fakta ternyata lelaki itu _playboy_ yang suka bergonti-ganti pasangan, sedikit ia bisa melupakan perasaan sukanya—yaa, hanya sedekit. Karena Chanyeol tetap baik hati padanya, yang selalu berucap _'Aku fans-mu nomor satu'_ dan memberikan pujian di setiap cerita yang ia bagikan di akun _Instagram_ -nya. Dan lelaki itu tak pernah lupa untuk memberikan sebatang cokelat untuk Baekhyun, setidaknya dengan sebatang cokelat yang rutin setiap hari diberikan Chanyeol padanya mengingatkan bahwa masih ada teman yang peduli padanya, apalagi teman itu adalah _fans_ -mu. Dengan cokelat itu Baekhyun bisa menghibur patah hatinya.

" _Thanks_ Baekhyun, telah membantuku. Kau tahu cerita yang kau buat tentangku itu membuat Kyungsoo tergugah, ia sampai meminta maaf padaku karena ia telah salah sangka kalau aku masih seorang _playboy_." Chanyeol nyengir di akhir kalimatnya, wajah tampannya tampak berseri makin menjelaskan bahwa lelaki itu sedang sangat bahagia.

" _It was nothing_." Iya, bukan apa-apa jika melupakan fakta jika Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, bukan apa-apa kalau melupakan fakta jika Baekhyun sangat ingin mengganti tokoh yang bernama Kyungsoo dengan namanya.

"Cokelat, kali ini dua batang karena aku sangat bahagia." Chanyeol menyerahkan dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya, membuat Baekhyun harus mengusir kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya.

Setidaknya Baekhyun masih bisa merasa bahagia, meski kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol sekarang bersama Kyungsoo tapi dialah yang selalu mendapat cokelat setiap hari dari lelaki itu, bukan Kyungsoo yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Chanyeol.

 _Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me?_

 **-FIN-**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca ff gaje ini. Kalo berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak.^^**

 **Ngga tega sebenarnya tapi ganti CY jadi Sehun juga ngga tega. -.-" lol**


End file.
